Lostpause fanfic with Themangaboy
by NekoTsumiki
Summary: for lostpause senpai


The real story of how Noble died

by Neko_cinnamon

before reading:

this story is just some random shit i made half of while being drunk, then i leaved it for about a week to finish it, the english is flawless (not really) the story is heartmoving and you will have a tear in your eyes when you're done with it

#DicksOutForHarambe

Le story

It all started in the middle of July, Noble was in the middle of fucking Lil…. i mean making another Noble react video, when suddenly, he got a phonecall.

The call was from Joey senpai (pukes), Noble was so happy that Joey called he passed out in the bed (or it could be that he can't handle Lily in bed hehe what a faggot ) When noble woke up Lily was standing with the phone (while being butt naked ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) She was talking with Joey about something, Noble could not hear what she said because plot reasons. Noble stood up and walked over to Lily, who was about to end the call with Joey when Noble grabbed the Phone from Lily's hands.

Lily made some weird ass noise before melding into some kind of Liquid and disappearing under Nobles bed. Noble looked at his bed for a second before taking the phone up to his ear. Noble was nervous about talking to Joey, maybe the day had come where Joey would confess his love for Noble.

(Noble) hallo, joey you there?.

(Joey) OH SHIT WADDUP! IT'S DAT BOI JOEY HERE!

(Noble) what do you want Joey?

(Joey) Would you mind coming to my house do some videos, i would ask Misty but he suddenly died for no reason, and Aki… well she has been taken by the tentacles again.

(Noble) Joey one does not *simply come over to your house*, you live like an ocean away from me.

(Joey) Fuck you Noble….. i mean you properly make enough money to come here.

(Noble) That does not sound like a good reason to *come over*

(Joey) My parents aren't home…

(Noble) OH SHIT I WILL BE THERE IN 12 HOURS, i just need to pack some stuff for the trip.

(joey) Okay see you there :-)

The calls ends, Noble throws his phone into the wall in happiness.

(Noble) LILY, NEP, THAT GUY WHO LIVES ON MY ROOF, CINNAMON, PACK YOUR STUFF WE ARE GOING TO AUSTRALIA.

(Lily) okay chief

(Neptune) I don't think i have the budget?

(The guy who lives on the roof) Fuck you Noble i'm staying right here.

(Cinnamon) how did i end up here?

Noble packs all his stuff, he is so happy about this trip that he even packs Lily down in his luggage. He get's the packing done and runs out to his 3 wheel bike i mean car. While all this has been going down two cats has been fucking outside Nobles window.

Nobles Arrives in Australia near where Joey lives, and he takes an Uber to his place, Noble knocks on the door, Joey opens the door, he was just out the bath when Noble came. Joey showed Noble where they were going to have se….. i mean sleep. Neptune was wandering around the house looking for the game budget, Lily was still stuck in Nobles luggage, Cinnamon is sleeping somewhere in the house, and That guy who lives on the roof died trying to take a walk outside (hehe what a pussy) Noble and Joey had been making stupid videos most of the day (mostly about Boku no pico) at the end of the day joey asked noble:

(Joey) fuck me daddy…. i mean Hey noble wanna have a totally normal walk outside to house in the moonlight?

(Noble) But that random guy who lives on my roof died when he took a walk outside, are you sure it would be safe?

(Joey) don't worry, i'm to weeb for the local creatures to even bother trying to kill me.

(Noble) okay seems legit.

Noble and joey was on the way out when Neptune came running, but joey wanted to be alone with noble, so he closed the door.

(Neptune) HOLD THE DOOR! HOLD THE DOOR! (some shit in japanese because the budget ran out)

Joey and Noble went on their totally normal walk outside in the moonlight, Noble really enjoyed it, he pointed at the clear sky, but joey did not give a shit because he was trying to catch a Magikarp in pokemon go in the middle of the wasteland i mean Austria (Get triggered). Noble got mad at Joey, so he said:

(Noble) Joey you BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…

(Joey) why does the word baka turn me on?

(Noble) i don't know, wanna go back home and have some sex?

(Joey) sure why not, but you are going to take it in the rear.

Joey and Noble went back home and had sex for about 3-4 seconds because Joey was a virgin and came instantly.

After all of this Noble went back home and died of something for some reason

THE END :-)

After reading:

well now that you are done with whatever the fuck that was, i would like to say thanks:

Thank you Noble for bringing a smile on my face everyday,

Thank you Joey for … (tbh fuck that guy)

And Thanks to Zai-cow-zila i mean Zaikozila for giving me the info about how to send you this shit go check his/hers/whatever's channel out it's funny af anime vines for the most


End file.
